The invention concerns a device for applying a fluid, gel-like, pasty or powder product, in particular a cosmetic product, comprising
an applicator means held on a wand,
a container for storing the product and for receiving the applicator means in a rest position, and
a wiper which in the rest position surrounds the wand in an annular shape in a contact region and bears thereagainst.
Applicator devices of the above-indicated kind are known, for example from DE 203 10 777 U1. In that case the purpose of the wiper is to clean the product off the wand, at the end of which the applicator means is disposed, to strip excess product off the applicator means and to uniformly distribute the product on the surface of the applicator means.
Particularly to ensure the cleaning action the wiper as a general rule has at least one elastic lip which snugly embraces the wand. In a case involving prolonged storage that can lead to unsatisfactory cleaning results because the lips are made predominantly from elastic materials, the elasticity of which decreases under a permanent loading.
As is more specifically already known from simple rubber rings elastic materials adapt to the shape of the enclosed article and in the course of time completely or at least partially lose their elasticity. The reason for this lies in the modular structure of the elastomers. If an elastomer is stored in a stressed condition (for example in a stretched condition) over a prolonged period of time that can involve rearrangements in the molecular structure. As a result the original elasticity of the elastomer is reduced. In addition that can also involve detachment of particles at the surface of the elastomer when subjected to a stress after prolonged storage times.
For example in the case of cosmetic applicator devices for example a dip system, it is not possible to exclude prolonged storage times. From time to time they amount to several years if the female user only rarely makes use of her cosmetics. If now the time in which the applicator device is in a closed condition is considered, then with such long storage times the time in the opened condition—that is to say the time for actually applying makeup—can be disregarded. Rather, the residence time in the closed condition can be assumed to be markedly more than 99% of the total working life.
With conventional applicator devices it is therefore repeatedly found that the wiper, after storage for a long time, is no longer capable of cleaning the wand holding the applicator means. In many cases it was even observed that the wiper breaks when removing the applicator means and the product to be applied is contaminated by broken pieces.
In addition it has been observed with conventional applicator devices that the dosage accuracy has markedly decreased, more specifically because of the loss of elasticity of the wiper. That can be seen from the fact that the wiper is no longer capable of homogeneously distributing the product to be applied on the surface of the applicator means, for which reason there is a drop at the lower end of the applicator means upon being removed from the container. That drop which is formed in particular in the case of applicator means which are not of a rotationally symmetrical configuration relative to the container axis impairs on the one hand the application result (makeup result) but it can also drop off the applicator means before reaching the application surface. Apart from the fact that the corresponding amount of product is then lost, there is the risk of soiling articles and clothing.
The object of the invention is to develop the applicator device in accordance with DE 203 10 777 U1 in such a way that the wiper functions properly even after a prolonged storage time, in particular in respect of its cleaning and distribution function.